These Are The Days
by MsJackieW
Summary: A new take on the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas. A brotherly one, but this time literal. Follow two very different siblings as they tackle trials of danger, heartache and brotherhood. Not for Tolkien Purists.
1. Prologue

These Are The Days

**Firstly, I am hereby admitting that I do NOT own anything from Lord of the Rings and am unfortunately not making any profit on this at all. I'm doing this strictly for amusement and to test my writing skills a bit. **

**Secondly, I want to thank anyone who clicked on this story, but like the summary says, this is not a story for Tolkien Purists. Please know that "These Are The Days" is not going to be completely canon and I'm sure that there will be elements that are inaccurate. However, this idea came to me and I thought I'd give it a try for those of you who are okay with keeping an open mind about your fan fiction reading material, especially in this case. **

**So please heed my warning; if you don't like non-canon stories, DON"T read this! I'd rather not get flamed for this not being complete fact.**

**Oh and also, this isn't a slash story or a romance, though this will take place over a VERY long period of time and finish after ROTK. There will be some romantic elements to it, just nothing between Aragorn and Legolas.**

**SUMMARY: _A new take on the relationship between Aragorn and Legolas. A brotherly one, but this time literal. Grief brought Thranduil and Gilraen together for one night, and a child was made. Follow two siblings as they tackle trials of danger, heartache and brotherhood._**

**Alrighty, enough with all this, on with the story…**

Prologue 

"Are you ready, milord?" Dililore questioned in a low voice as the party prepared to begin their midnight journey. He was a young elf and still quite shy when it came to addressing the royals he had sworn to protect. When he received no answer, he swallowed and forced himself to ask again, however this time he was silenced by his mentor, Calanon who waved him down.

Calanon was a well respected general for the king's army and had been a close and dear friend to Thranduil from the time he was named king in Oropher's place. He was a good leader and a trusted ally to all he befriended. With so much wisdom in his eyes, it was obvious that he had seen much evil in his long life. No secrets were ever kept from him and it was because of this that one just knew that he would always have the answer.

"Let him be" he spoke softly as he and the other riders watched their lord and king walk back towards the home of their host. Into the gardens that had brought him the little bit of peace that Calanon knew had saved him from the draw of death. "He will not be long."

Dililore nodded and joined the rest of the company that would escort the King of Mirkwood back home. They had traveled to Imladris on request of Lord Elrond, who had sensed that the son of Oropher may need a change of scenery after the sudden death of his queen. Ravaged and murdered by orcs, she was found by her two eldest sons, seven months ago and Thranduil had been deteriorating ever since. They had all hoped that the trip would bring back some of the joy that had left the king's eyes but it hadn't. Until recently.

"Speak your farewells, my dear friend" Calanon whispered silently, as Thranduil's form disappeared. "Let this parting be not one of grievance."

**

* * *

**

He walked slowly, past the blooming orchids and blossoming white roses that decorated the hidden glade, knowing that he would find her there. His face gave no reading of his feelings as it always did, but this time his feelings were strong. He knew that she waited for him here where he had first found her. She had been the speck of light in the darkness that had taken over his life since his beloved Nimwen had left him.

He smiled for only a second when he saw her standing in the moonlight with her back to him. She was leaning up against a tree, nibbling on the end of her gown's sleeve, as she said she did when she was nervous. He paused and wondered why she was anxious. Was she afraid he would have left without a goodbye, perhaps? How silly humans could be sometimes.

"The morning is winning."

Thranduil heard her gasp and saw her body stiffen before she turned around and met his eyes with her own. She was beautiful. Time had been very kind to her, and he imagined that she had been the object of many a man's affections when she was a younger woman. Though more mature now, the lady had kept the grace and loveliness long past what he guessed any other mortal would. With long golden curls and eyes of ocean blue, she took his breath away.

She looked at him with question. He always spoke like that to her. It seemed that he never was quite able to speak without using some riddle, and it was fascinating to her. All of the elven race were fascinating to her, but he had drawn her in a way no other had. Perhaps it had been because they met while both were grieving a loss. He had lost his wife and she had lost her son, though not to death – to a destiny that would haunt him, for how long she did not know.

"The morning wages a daily war with the dimness of the night" Thranduil continued, knowing that she would not respond. He approached her slowly and did not stop until he could grasp her slender hands in his own. "Morning shall light all the shadows that frighten us and make the world beautiful once again."

A tear fell from her eye and he gently brushed it away, cupping her cheek, allowing her to lean into him. "You taught me that" he spoke tenderly.

"How did I do that?" she asked, needing his security and comfort one last time, regardless of how wrong she knew it was to crave.

He took her hands into his once again and brought them together as he placed a kiss upon her brow. How could she not have known?

"By becoming my morning, Gilraen."

Immediately she pulled away from him, cupping her face wither hands as she fell to her knees in tears. He fell down next to her and begged her to tell him what ailed her so, for it tore him apart to see her cry. She looked up at him and touched his lips ever so gently with her fingertips.

"It never should have happened" she said shakily. "We never should have let it happen."

The son of Oropher looked down, feeling just as guilty as she did, but knew he had to remain strong. He rose her chin and forced her to meet his eyes again. "No, we should not have, but I do not regret it, Gilraen. Not for a second" he started as she looked at him in wonder.

"We met in a time of grief, and we found comfort with one another. It may have been a crime against Eru to love you, but for the time that we have been together, a greater crime it would have been to have not. I know now that if I had been consumed by my grief that I would have perished, and you have shown me that there is still life and love and beauty in this world. I realize now that I must go on with my life. I need to, for my children, my people and for Nimwen. You have given me back that which I thought was gone."

"What?" She needed to know.

"Hope."

Thranduil could see that Gilraen was heartbroken, but he knew that he was not the one who had broke it. He knew who her heart truly grieved for, and it was not he or even her husband who had passed away several years ago. Gilraen grieved for Aragorn – her son.

Gutted at the realization of what his love for the Evenstar could mean, and learning of his true heritage had not been easy on the young man. Being only twenty, his emotions were still very raw and his actions still very rash. He feared what his existence meant, for not only Arwen, but to Middle Earth. He feared that he would fail everyone he loved and so he did what he thought was the only thing he could do to protect them. He left.

Aragorn had traveled north and been taken in by a band of rangers. One of the more respected rangers, who was a friend of Elrond's twins sons had taken him in and Gilraen had not seen him in eight months. She had received a letter from him, letting her know that he was healthy and well, but it still hurt her to have him gone.

"He will return to you" Thranduil assured her, as he tried to coax a smile. He so wanted to see her smile one more time and have it warm his heart as it always seemed to do. Gilraen had a sparkle in her eyes that only appeared when she smiled and it amazed him to no end. How something so simple could be so exquisite he would never know.

She looked into his silver eyes and poured out her soul in that one look. She desperately wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that Aragorn would return to her and she could hold her little boy once again.

"You were never meant to be alone, lirimaer" (lovely one) he said as he pulled something out of the inside pocket of his riding tunic. "An never will you be" he finished as he placed it in her hands as the two rose back to their feet.

The chain was made of pure mithril, thin and simple, and the charm that hung from the center was no exception. It was a single leaf, made of mithril as well but painted green. It was beautiful and as Gilraen turned the leaf over, she found that it was the inscription that caught her interest most.

_Fear and Hate_

_Are Always Striving_

_But Hope Alone_

_Will Keep This Green Leaf Thriving_

Gilraen met his eyes one more time and smiled softly before he placed a quick but tender kiss upon her lips. He had to go, they both knew this and they both knew that they would never see each other again. Their love had lasted for only a moment in time, and it was one that few would ever know existed, but they would know. They would always know.

"You changed my life" Thranduil said as he slowly turned and walked back towards the group of riders that awaited him at the gate. "I hope that I have done the same for you."

She watched him leave until she saw him no more, and it was only then did she let one more tear fall. Thranduil had changed her life, but she had kept it from him. She knew that it was wrong, but she could not bring herself to tell him the truth. He was a king. The ruler of Mirkwood, with duties and people to protect. He had his children to think of…

Gilraen kissed the necklace lightly and held it close to her heart. "Forgive me" she whispered into the dark of night that kept a secret that would go unknown for many years. A secret that would unite two worlds and lives for all eternity. A secret that only she and Elrond knew – that she was now with child.

**

* * *

**

**I know that most people don't think that Legolas is younger than Aragorn, I figured that since there's not a lot of information about Legolas or his age, that this may work. After all, I'm experimenting here! **

**I hope you liked it so far! ****Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.**

MsJackieW


	2. Reasoning

These Are The Days

**Firstly, Thank you so very much for the positive feedback on my first chapter. Your comments made my day and I look forward to hearing from you again. I've responded to you all at the bottom of this chapter. Also, I want to thank anyone else who gave the prologue a read. It means a lot, and I hope you like the second instalment. **

**Secondly, I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings (movies or books) though I like a lot of others, wish I did. Sadly, I hold no rights to it and am just writing this for fun. **

**Alrighty, on with the story…**

Reasoning

Silence hung in the air as she waited for him to say something. She knew that he was still upset with her, but he had tried to keep his feelings to himself. However, his opinions on the topic had not changed since the day she had informed him. Finally, she could stand the quiet no longer and questioned him.

"Any changes?" she asked as he examined her stomach and vitals.

"No." Elrond answered her flatly as he stood up strait and handed her a glass of water as she sat up on the examining bed. "You're coming along fine."

Gilraen nodded and was releived to hear this. She was now six months pregnant and had grown noticeably larger since she had first come to him with the news. Sipping her water, she then tapped the thoughtful elf on the shoulder and was about to speak again, but he quickly interrupted her before she could say a word.

"You need to tell him" he said with finality.

Gilraen hesitated. "We've been through this many times" she started.

"Yes, Lady Gilraen, we have" Elrond broke in, taking a deep breath, knowing that this conversation would be a long and frustrating one, as it always was. "Yet you never seem to listen to what I have to say." She tried to cut in, but he wouldn't allow it. "He deserves to know what is going on. In three months your child will be born and Thranduil hasn't a clue about it. The two of you have not even corresponded since his parting."

"We both agreed with the cutting of our ties" Gilraen explained and Elrond shook his head again.

"Yes, but Thranduil wasn't fully aware of the situation when he gave this agreement." He could tell that Gilraen was getting agitated and would become defensive very soon. Her next words proved his guesses to be right.

"I never lied to him about anything" she said through a clenched jaw and a hurting expression on her face.

"You did not tell him the truth either."

"He wouldn't have wanted to hear the truth had I told it to him."

Elrond studied her hard. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Gilraen closed her eyes. This seemed to be getting harder, but as more time passed, she knew that it would only be worse to let it all out now. She had made her decision the night that Thranduil left and there wasn't any going back now. "I just do" she exclaimed, causing Elrond to frown. "He himself told me that he had to get back to his old life. That he had his duties and his country to think about. That he was needed there and that his children…"

"Gilraen, this too is his child" Elrond tried yet again to reason with the troubled woman before him. It was eating at him, and it had been for months now. He had never been overly close with Thranduil, and could admit to not liking the elven king at times. Thranduil was known for being very quick tempered and demanding of those around him, but that in no way made this easy for him. "It isn't right.."

"I know!" Gilraen admitted. "Believe me, I know, but…Thranduil has four children. Four children that have just lost their mother." She was crying openly now, "I couldn't knowingly hurt them by shattering their lives with this now. All they have is their father, and the image they have of him. I cannot spoil that, not now."

"You don't think that keeping this a secret will hurt them?" Elrond asked quietly.

"It will" she answered with a shakey nod of her golden head. "It's unfair, but right now, it is the lesser of two evils."

There was a long silence then as both contemplated the situation. It was difficult for them both and Elrond could see the guilt that swelled up inside the woman, and a small part of him could somewhat understand her fears. Taking another deep breath, the Lord of Rivendell spoke again.

"There are other things to consider, Gilraen" he said as she looked solemnly up at him. "This child will be born soon. What then? How long do you believe you can hide him in Rivendell before…." He trailed off and closed his eyes. He wanted to kick himself for making such a foolish mistake. He hoped she didn't notice, but the look on her face told him that she had.

"Him?" Her hand covered her mouth and she was trembling.

Elrond sighed but resigned and nodded a yes to her. He had foreseen the birth of a happy and healthy, though very vocal son, but had not told her knowing that she would have liked to have been surprised. Looking at her now, she didn't seem to be too disappointed, so he didn't kick himself too hard about it.

"I prayed for a boy" she said as a smile grazed her tear stained face.

Elrond returned the smile, but his was signifigantly smaller. He himself was a father of three wonderful children. He remembered when he and his beloved had learned the news of the gender of their twin sons and daughter. It had been a very special moment. A joyous one, and it sparked guilt into his heart. Thranduil would not experience it this time.

"Your prayer it seems, was answered" he spoke to her in congrats, but quickly returned to what it was that he had been saying. "Regardless, your 'son' will not go unnoticed. His heritage will be questioned. You could lie. We could come up with something; that he is an orphan you've taken in, or a distant relative of a friend.. but, what are you going to tell him? He's going to grow up and have questions of his own. What will you say to him when he asks you where and who his father is?"

Gilraen looked down at her bump, and placed her hand where she knew her son was growing as she pondered on the question asked of her by the elven Lord. "I don't know yet" she answered honestly. "I know I have to know, but I just…I just don't."

Elrond studied her for a moment. He knew the next thing he was going to say was going to hurt her, but it had to be said. After reminding himself that he would regret not bringing this up before the fact, he finally replied. "Gilraen, there's something else." She looked at him and pity for her filled his whole being. Pushing it aside, he forced himself to continue.

"Your son is half elven. He will inherit elven traits and characteristics. Which also means that he will likely mature half as quickly as a mortal child would." He hated this part, and her sunken face made it worse. "You…you are not as young as you once were…what will happen to him once you are gone? Will he continue to remain here? Never knowing who he truly is? Gilraen, I care for you as I would a sister but I cannot keep neither he, nor Thranduil in the dark. I cannot."

Gilraen burst into tears. Her entire body shook as she wept, and the elven Lord placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He hated to have been the reason that she was so unhappy, but these things needed to be said. She needed to know what would happen if she continued to keep Thranduil in the dark. Things would not be as easy as she thought. He wanted to help, but he couldn't lie…could he?

After a few minutes of letting her emotions come out, the woman finally managed to calm her feelings and compose herself as best she could. She took in a few long deep breaths and came to another conclusion. She nodded, pleased with herself and met the steel grey eyes of her companion once again.

"You're right. I can't hide this forever. I will tell Thranduil the truth."

Elrond let out a sigh of relief. "You will?"

She nodded. "I will… but not yet." These words caused the elf to inwardly sigh. "I can't. Eventually, but not now. I understand that you are a father and can see the unfairness to Thranduil, but as a parent, please, try to understand that I'm doing what I think is best for now. I hate to ask for your help, for you've done so much for my family already, but I need your help, my friend. I can't do this alone. I cannot."

He knew that he would regret this, but after another moment of silence, he gripped her shoulders and spoke his answer to her. "If you promise me right now that you will tell Thranduil the truth. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but that you will tell him, I will help you. I will keep your secret, Gilraen, but only if you make that vow and hold true to it."

A sad smile graced Gilraen's lips. "I swear" she said as she pulled the elven Lord into a grateful embrace that he nervously reciprocated. "Thank you."

As they pulled apart, a look passed between them and Gilraen knew that if by chance Thranduil came back to Rivendell, Elrond would not be able to keep to his vow of secrecy. She accepted this, knowing that it took a lot for him to even help her this much. She would cross that bridge when and if she came to it, but for now, she was relieved.

She walked to the door of the healing room, and just as she was about to exit, Elrond spoke to her one more time. "What about Aragorn?" he asked, causing her to pause. She had though long and hard about this particular question. She knew that Aragorn would learn about his brother, but how? When? "This may be the key to him returning to you."

She looked at Elrond as she spoke her answer and quietly left the room, leaving the elf to ponder on what she had said.

"Or the final straw in losing him."

**Well there you have it. I needed this conversation to happen because I just don't imagine that Elrond wouldn't have a problem with this. I hope it seemed realistic enough for you guys because I wanted to make Gilraen's hesitance seem real but at the same time I didn't want her to come off as perfect, because obviously she is doing something that a lot of us find unfair. **

**FYI – A little elven baby makes his first appearance in the next chapter. Can't wait. And Please, review! **

Responses to Reviewers:

**Theo darkstar – **yeah I know. Plus he seems to listen and respect Aragorn. I loved the way he jumped up and defended him at the council (movie). Of course that bond is going to take a while to form as strong as it is by then.

**Kitty – **Thank you. Well as you can see she isn't going to tell him just yet. Both Legolas and Thranduil DO deserve to know, as Elrond pointed out, but we'll see.

**Dee69 – **Thanks a bunch! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Sielge – **I was hoping it would be original. I hadn't seen any stories with this plot. Glad you like it.

**Amy – **You're very kind, thank you. I'm hoping that you'll like where this is going to go. Like I said in the prologue, this is going to span up until the end of ROTK, so they'll have lots of stuff to deal with until then.

**ELPHPIRATE – **I love when I'm able to do the first review dance! A mix of twirling and hand gestures and funny faces. Thank you! I'll be updating every other day I think, so I hope you enjoy the rest of them.

**MsJackieW's Quote of the Day:**

_The people we don't understand are the ones that can teach us the most_


End file.
